valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lezard Valeth
Lezard Valeth is a major character in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. In both games, he seeks to make Lenneth his by any means necessary. He is also a magical prodigy. Lezard's name is written レザード・ヴァレス (rezado varesu). Although the romanizations used by fans are nearly endless, "Lezard Valeth" is the official English spelling as it appears in the games. Valkyrie Profile Lezard appears as a twisted and evil sorcerer and necromancer who devises a scheme to make Lenneth his at all costs. He is responsible for the deaths of Lorenta and Mystina, along with many elves that he uses to create homunculi. He believes that using the homunculi, he can provide Lenneth a body that he could claim her in and achieve godhood himself. He kills his former instructor, Lorenta, and her husband to lure the Valkyrie to his tower. Lenneth refuses to cooperate with him and thwarts his plans. Lezard escapes, but later kills himself to allow his spirit to roam Midgard freely. When Lenneth is replaced by Hrist, he uses his necromantic powers to transfer Lenneth's soul to one of his homunculi with the help of Mystina and Arngrim. After this, Lenneth is given the ability to grow in power like Odin had done. She later realizes she surpasses her lord in power and becomes the Creator. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lezard is a prominent character in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. We first see Lezard at Chapter 2's conclusion, where he teleports the party out of Dipan Castle to save them. They wind up in the Lost Forest, where Lezard reveals he knows Silmeria is inside Alicia. They leave, and head for the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Here, Lezard tells the group that Dipan was founded by a group of Orb Guardians who broke off from the main group, and the Orb was last left there 500 years ago. Within, Leone and Arngrim join the party. At the summit, Silmeria item reads the Dais, and Lezard informs Leone and Arngrim of her presence among them. They leave, and head for Audoula Temple on the Lake. Lezard does not make much of an appearance until the group reaches the Surts Volcano Caverns. Within, the Dais is found, and a dead man. Leone offers to bury the man, and tells the others she will catch up. However, Lezard stays behind, and observes her conversing with the dead man. He keeps this to himself, however, and leaves. In the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, Leone steals the Dragon Orb from Alicia, and reveals her true identity as Hrist. She kills Arngrim, and teleports out of the Palace. Alicia and Silmeria are both distraught, but Lezard comforts them, telling them they did the most that they could under the circumstances. He then accompanies the group to Dipan to save it. In Dipan, Hrist and Silmeria duel. However, the undead mages Walther and Gyne cast the Sovereign's Rite on Silmeria and Hrist, and their souls begin to transmigrate. However, due to Lezard's time travel, a paradox occurs. Lezard was not meant to be present here, and performed acts which altered history's course. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria's events, Brahms emerges from Dylan, and tries to stop the spell. Odin senses this in Valhalla, and sends Freya, who attempts to take control. She senses a distortion, and sends a wave of energy across the floor. Lezard then takes up a stance, and begins to cast magic. Freya attempts to crystallize Brahms to get him out of the way, but Silmeria Tries to stop him. However, she is hit by a crystallization spell cast by Lezard, and Brahms also ends up crystallized by Freya. The scene then ends, and we see Freya in Asgard with Odin and Brahms. Silmeria's soul has gone, as Lezard teleported away with it. In actual fact, Brahms should never have been crystallized. Freya should have arrived, crystallized Silmeria, and Brahms stowed away with her soul. Lezard is gone for quite some time. However, atop Yggdrasil, while Alicia and Rufus battle Odin, it is revealed Lezard has been with the group via astral projection. Odin sensed his presence. He comes out of hiding, and fights Odin. Once Odin is defeated, Lezard casts a spell on Odin. Freya teleports in, and, in shock, tells Odin Lezard was the distortion she felt. Lezard flings her into crystal, and Odin angrily attacks him for this. This is in vain however, for Lezard freezes Odin, and sends his soul into Rufus. We see Silmeria, who Lezard is using as a power source to do this. We also see what actually happened in Dipan Castle, and how Lezard obtained Silmeria's soul. Lezard kills Rufus, and takes Gungnir. At the Water Mirror, Hrist informs everyone Lezard has created a world outside of Yggdrasil, using Silmeria's soul and the Philosophers' Stone. They depart to defeat him, and arrive at The Tower of Lezard Valeth. Within, they encounter Lenneth. She tells them however, she is not the Lenneth of that time period, but Lenneth the Creator from the future. Lezard is actually from her time, and used the Time Machine in Dipan to go back in time so he could become a god. All agree that saving Silmeria is the only way to go for now, and set off to do so. Partway up the Tower, they find Homunculus Lezard and Homunculus Silmeria. They defeat them, and from Homunculus Silmeria, Silmeria Valkyrie is reincarnated. The group ascends the Tower further, until they find Lezard. Lezard greets everyone, but is especially pleased to see Lenneth. In fact, this was just an elaborate plot to lure Lenneth into his final trap - casting the Sovereign's Rite to be able to merge with her. He cast the spell, and is attacked by Brahms. However, Lezard has become so powerful, the attacks do nothing, and he merely takes Lenneth's soul, and leaves the party on the collapsing platform. Brahms crystallizes Silmeria's and Hrist's souls. He tells them that someone must fuse with all three Valkyrie souls, so that the true Valkyrie can fight with Lezard on equal footing. Brahms volunteers himself, but Alicia insists it must be her. So, it is decided Alicia will fuse her soul with the Valkyries'. Atop his Tower, Lezard is gloating over his victory. He attacks the party, but they shatter the crystal containing Lenneth's soul. Alicia absorbs them, and becomes Valkyrie. Lezard becomes furious, as Lenneth was taken from him, and launches a final assault. However, he is defeated, but not before he is able to kill Valkyrie. If Lezard is beaten without using Valkyrie, there is a scene at the end of the game where we see a young Lezard, suggesting he was reincarnated. Battle Valkyrie Profile Lezard is an exceptional Sorcerer, but is only available for one fight during the game. He can be recruited in the Seraphic Gate. He comes with a a wide array of spells, along with his powerful spell casting. Initial Spells *Dark Saviour *Poison Blow *Stone Torch *Fire Lance *Prismatic Missile *Mystic Cross *Invoke Feather *Guard Reinforce *Dampen Magic *Shield Critical Tolerances *Ice > Fire *Lightning > Poison *Darkness > Holy Purify Weird Soul As a Sorcerer, Lezard uses Great Magic as his PWS. He will shout "Hahahahahahahahaha!" which is appropriate considering his maniacal character. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lezard is an above average Sorcerer who joins in Chapter 2, and leaves at the end of Chapter 4. He rejoins the party for one battle in Chapter 5 at the same level Alicia is. He will only rejoin permanently after defeating Obsessed Ex on the Seraphic Gate's second floor. Attack Magic *Fire Storm - Initial *Poison Blow - Level 7 *Frigid Damsel - Level 12 *Lightning Bolt - Level 23 *Dark Saviour - Level 30 *Prismatic Missile - Level 55 Menu Magic *Thunder Storm - Initial *Guard Reinforce - Level 10 *Explosion - Level 15 *Earth Grave - Level 18 *Spell Reinforce - Level 20 *Invoke Feather - Level 26 *Dampen Magic - Level 34 *Spiritual Thorn - Level 38 *Chaotic Rune - Level 40 *Glacial Blizzard - Level 43 *Reflect Sorcery - Level 47 *Astral Maze - Level 52 *Might Reinforce - Level 60 Tolerances *Darkness +20% *Holy -20% All other elements are neutral Soul Crush Since Lezard's initial attack spell is Fire Storm, he will use the Great Magic Animate Earth. He will say "Do you really think you can withstand my magic?" before using it. Boss Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Lezard appears solely in chapter 4 for ending A purposes (meaning he is appears in normal and hard only). He appears in a secret chamber in his dungeon named The Tower of Lezard Valeth being considerable harder than any dungeon played be it in normal or hard at this point of the game, the dungeon can be skipped and played later, but shall the player not beat the dungeon in chapter 4, getting ending A will be impossible. He first is accompanied by 2 Dragon Warriors (who have the ability to fully restore the HP of one of the "enemy allies" and also give incredible stats boosts). Lezard can use every magic in the game (including Great Magics) which makes the elemental resistance almost nothing to rely on at all, however he has low HP and incredible low RDM, the use of any character who can attack the rear position in which he is, such as sorcerors and or archers (including Valkyrie) can deal lethal damage to him and eventually get him defeated before he can use his most powerful spells which can gurantee high dmg or death. Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria Homunculus Lezard He comes with Homunculus Silmeria. From the two he is the Leader, he can either be damaged to 0 or be thrown to get the transfer status, doing so means no experience after the battle. Homunculus Lezard can use regular spells but no Great Magic, he doubles the HP of the last boss at that time but has low stats and shows to be no real threat. Lezard Valeth He is basically the same as Homunculus Lezard, but much stronger. He has the same HP as his Homuculus version and has more spells at hand and can use his Great Magic "Animate Earth" to damage the whole party, elemental resistance is this time really helpful given he can cast powerful spells for almost every attack of him, his defense is still relativelly weak and can be defeated if chained properly with attacks and Soul Crushes. Trascendental Being It is the form acquired of Lezard by using Gungnir and his Monster Manifesto (his tome) at the same time. He now floats and can deal physical damage as well. He nearly invincible as attacks can deal luckily 100-200 points of damage at this point of the game and he has 96,000 HP (more if the players is in harder modes). Lezard combines his spells with physical attacks such as using magical controlled pages of his tome to hit the party with them for moderate damage, pages which can also serve him as "shield" given the time to attack, destroying the pages can earn the player items or more damage to Lezard (the pages regenerate constantly, implying he can rematerialize them). Lezard can also Teleport when attacked as a counter-attack and avoid damage, or Teleport freely through the battlefield giving him more time to attack back. He can use Gungnir to attack from far, and perform his Great Magic if weakened, although this is rarely seen as the main goal of the battle is to hit Lezard for 1000 points of damage to ensure full damage on the Crystal in the middle of the battlefield, and make sure Lezard is stunned, although both last for few time, so quick gameplay and use of items to attack fast is almost a must to end this battle without many problems) Anarchic Entity It is the final form of Lezard and the Final Boss of the game, he achieves this form after the frustration and anger of getting Lenneth taken from him creates a chaos on his mind, and is now blinded by the sole purpose of making the main characters pay. Remaining almost the same as his previous form in his look, he is by all means more powerful than his previous form, having not only higher HP, but also new attacks and a new Great Magic and stat boosts. He has the same attacks as Trascendental Being, however when sightly weakened he uses his new attacks such as Powerful Name that can deal Damage to one character or in the worst case instant KO it. He can also use Indifferent Judgment in which he can deal lethal damage to the party and teleport himself away. It is to note that even if this form CAN be defeated, only the Valkyrie can damage him normally, making her stat boosting almost mandatory to win this battle with relativelly ease. The use of Valkyrie is not a must, the player is free to use her or not, however given that Lezard in this form receives almost no damage, the player needs either much patience or incredible stat boosting to defeat him without Valkyrie, doing so implies a sightly different ending in the game in which Lezard is suggested to be reincarnated. Seraphic Gate Lezard Valeth He is hidden in a room within the Seraphic Gate in the Valkyrie Profile game, as well as in its remake. To reach to him the player must use a Flame Jewel/Lotus Gem (meaning he is only available in Hard Mode). He speaks of how he has such a bad reputation and battles the party among a Hell Gaze and a Brutal Gaze (eye-like enemies with the power to resurrect fallen foes). He has now a considerable stat boosting, making one spell most likely more than enough to kill a character, the Gazes can also attack for decent damage, those 3 being a real threat unless the player can exterminate both Gazes at the same times (to ensure full resurrection of both) and leaving Lezard alone. Playing at Normal makes the task harder as without the Flame Jewels the ultimate equipment is not possible to get, therefore lots of patience, a good stock of items, with the skill Guts + Auto Item and the accesories Angel Curio equipped are almost mandatory. Lezard even at this point has low HP and low RDM, but if the player cannot defeat the Gazes this advantage is of little help. Lezard can also use all the spells on game including the Great Magics, so the player must make fast work before meeting a possible sure-defeat. After defeated he joins at lvl 30 being the strongest Sorcerer in the game. Obsessed Ex This form is the 3rd boss of the Seraphic Gate in Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria, he first welcomes the players and tell them about his frustration as well as mocking Hrist, this provoking the battle. He is a combination of his 3 latest forms in VPS (he has the same vulnerability as his normal form in which he takes full damage from any attack differently from his Trascendental and Anarchic forms, he has the same Great Magic as his Trascendental Form, and has all the attacks from his Anarchic Form, including the use of Gugnir and his Tome, as well as floating surrounded in the pages of the latter) He has a several stat boosting in both HP and stats in general, but he is vulnerable to every character, he mainly uses spells so Reflect Sorcery or any accesory that can reflect or null Spells is of great help, however he still can use his Physical attacks such as his Page attack, Gungnir, Indiferent Judgment, Powerful Name, etc. When weakened he uses the Fire Elemental Great Magic "Animate Earth" which without Fire resistance can deal lethal damage to the whole party at once. His battle quotes also change drastically. Defeating him makes him join the party permanently at lvl 48 (unless the player could lvl him up before the main game events) equipped with his Monster Manifesto and Dark Cleric Robes (both strong and only equippable by him) defeating him also makes the player earn the strongest spear in the game "Gungnir" with incredible offensive capacities when using the Psychosoma skill, Direct Assault on him gives an extra copy of Gungnir, breaking the pages of Lezard can make the player earn "Lenneth" named accesories, although with poor use, and mainly to show his mad love towards Lenneth. Gallery Image:00260235.jpg| Image:Lezard intro.jpg|Lezard introduces himself Image:Lezard-lovermillion.jpg|Lezard's portrait in Lord of Vermillion Category:Character Category:Male